DULCES MEMORIAS DE UNA INFIEL
by LoveHao
Summary: Una rubia que odia las relaciones amorosas a largo plazo, un chico frio que cree que amar no puede ser tan malo y un distraido joven que sabe sacar lo mas dulce en una mujer. Por que nadie planeo unirlos tanto como separarlos. RenxAnnaxHoro


Hola mis queridos lectores, esta vez me permito dar una gran noticia esta vez vengo con otro fic y debo destacar que esta vez no es solo algo totalmente de mi inspiración pues **Anna de Usui** me acompaña en este gran proyecto que esperamos sea de su agrado, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario ya saben que se reciben gustosos y sin más me despido deseándoles lo disfruten tanto como nosotras disfrutamos haciéndolo.

"**Dulces Memorias de una Infiel"**

**Prólogo -**

_**-"¿Qué si me gusta mi vida?"-**_pronunció en voz alta, pero hablándole a su consciencia

Era como rutina, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Frente a la ventana de la habitación, sentada en el mismo sillón mullido que hacia de decoración y con esas hermosas piernas largas pero blancas cruzadas, vistiendo la masculina camisa del hombre y terminándose su cigarrillo a primeras horas del alba.

Satisfacción, sí, esa era la sensación que tenía cada vez que despertaba en casa de ese hombre.

Por eso desvió la mirada hacia el durmiente amo de casa, tirado sobre la almohada ahogando cada gramo del cansancio de la noche pasada y proporcionándole a la mujer una vista tan perfecta con la que ella perfectamente se deleitaba, después de todo ella encontraba irresistible ese aspecto inocente pero sexy con el que él dormía plácidamente.

Los pelitos de color cielo ligeramente alborotados, su piel tersa que aún mantenía el pasado sudor y la manera insolente con la que las sábanas lo cubrían de la cintura para abajo... sí, era un espectáculo del que la chica disfrutaba muchísimo más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Y que, claramente, siempre terminaba robándole una dulce sonrisa.

Así su cigarrillo terminó por consumirse mágicamente, incitándola a coger sus ropas esparcidas por todo el piso de cerámica y a alinearse correctamente para abandonar el lugar como había llegado, como una dama y no como una mujerzuela.

Ya que un nuevo día la esperaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes, un día de trabajo que él pensaba saltarse y aprovechar para reponer fuerzas, con tal de poder estar a la altura de semejante mujer.

Con la seguridad de que sus lindos ojitos permanecieran cerrados, se inclinó tiernamente sobre él y le plantó un besito de despedida en los sugestivos labios, antes de tomar sin permiso un poco de dinero y pagarse el taxi hasta la oficina.

De esa manera abrió la puerta sin antes voltear por última vez, para mantener en su memoria ese rostro infantil que tanto la enloquecía y que siempre pero siempre la dejaba satisfecha, cediendo una vez más ante la debilidad que tenía en presencia de su compañero y la última de sus sonrisas la despidió momentáneamente del azulito.

Tan pronto bajo del taxi se dirigió con paso firme y seguro hacia las grandes puertas de cristal, pertenecientes a la empresa en que trabajaba desde hace algunos años atrás.

Más de uno de los que ahí trabajaba dirigió su lasciva mirada hacia ella, la forma en que caminaba era más que un deleite para los ojos de un hombre, era más bien como una incitación a admirarla.

Y ante la seguridad que sólo ella podía emanar, sólo detuvo su paso hasta llegar al elevador y una vez dentro insertó la tarjeta y oprimió el botón que la llevaría directo a la oficina del chico que de ante mano sabía ya la esperaba.

Sonrió tan pronto vio su mirada dorada sobre ella, aquellos ojos ambarinos que no solo reflejaban deseo, era una mirada que incluso estaba consiente; iba más allá de los límites que se juró ella misma nunca rebasar.

Reprimió sus pensamientos mordiendo ligeramente uno de sus labios y regresó a la realidad, cuando notó cómo el chico caminaba con movimientos tan felinos como sagaces hacia ella.

El apuesto chico no era nada indeseable a la vista y la forma impecable en que vestía esa mañana la hacía pecar con tan sólo mirarlo, por lo cual terminó por sonreírle de una forma tan coqueta con el fin de incitarlo a terminar de una vez por todas con el corto espacio que los separaba.

_**-"¿Qué si le gustaba su vida?**_**"-** pensó nuevamente, siendo interrogada por su propia conciencia-"Bueno. . ."-

Volteó al sentir como las puertas del elevador se cerraban detrás de sí y con una sonrisa tan cínica como atrevida, un último pensamiento surgió en su mente

_**-"A ti también te gustaría"-**_

Y así las puertas se cerraron, dejando ver antes al chico de cabello violáceo aferrándose a la estrecha cintura de la chica y plantando un exquisito y nada inocente beso en los labios de la chica y dejando encerrada en esa lujosa oficina un deleitante gemido que escapó de los labios de la rubia.


End file.
